Forum:The Common Series Project
Welcome to the Common Series Project Forum page! This is where you can discuss story arcs, episodes, nominate Head Writers and ask questions about the Common Series Poject. For any questions, contact the creator of the Common Series Project, Will94. As an introduction to the Common Series Project I think it is right I give credit to Doctor Who Fanon, a Wiki I am apart of, and the Wiki that the idea for the Common Series Project originally originated from. Common Series 1 Head Writer - Will94 Story Arc Basically, a group of minor villains from the show's past unite and become a sort of "Anti-Titans". Nowhere in the same league as Slade, or the Fearsome Five, but this group manages to make the Titans' lives a living hell. Zh'xonRomulus 20:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Episodes I like SWZ's idea, Red X decides to step it up a notch when it comes to his suit, and starts using Red Kryptonite to power it. Although it makes him ten times quicker and stronger, the suit has been leaking for some time, not to leak the city is exposed and many begin to experience the "weird side effects" thats entirelly random, (some grow extra limbs, have muscular atrophy, glow in the dark, gain uncontrolable heat vision, etc.) Zh'xonRomulus 20:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Not that I don't like "Booked Out", but it could use some tweeking. Malchior would still have a pag-like form, so he returns to the tower to get back his book, which he believes can give him back his full dragon form. The only thing he manages to do, once the Titans interfer with his spell, is bring to life several characters from the books in Raven's library. In the end, after the Titans take down the literary enemies, Malchior makes off with the book. But Brother Blood nabs it first, and orders Malchior to make him stronger first. He does so and BB becomes the "juggernaut" of science and sorcery. Unbeknowst to BB, Malchior plans to make him as strong as possible, once there he will take over BB's body. Zh'xonRomulus 12:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh, I got it! In the end, Malchior manages to take over BB's body. In order to stop him, Red X (who was planning to double-cross the Anti-Titans all along) and the Titans get some help from "Doctor Fate". BB is defeated, and the rest of the Anti-Titans are brought to justice. Blackfire, however, is revealed to be "Mad Harriet" in disguise, and she escapes via a boom tube. This all sets up next season's story arc with Starfire, as she must defeat her sister, whose gone and made an alliance as the new queen of the Gordanians, between them and Darkseid of Apokoplis! Zh'xonRomulus 12:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) WOW, aiming big Romulus?!?! I do like the idea of Darkseid, I'll read in to him a little. Actually I found that in the last few eps of TT, Maclhior is in his paper form, but can actually transform into the dragon at will! So that could be helpful cause I don't want 4 humans walking around with a mmassive dragon following! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 21:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Here's a good filler, and two-parter. Larry the Titan returns, and causes his own brand of mayhem in his adoration of the Titans. Unfortunatley, this is around the same time that the "Master of Games" decides to make a comeback, getting Atlas to join him in vengeance against the Titans. Atlas attacks and weakens them, that's when the Master abducts them and forces them into a new set of games, the losers he absorbs and gains their powers. Larry the Titan tries to free them, only for the Master to absorb his powers, making him able to bend the bounderies of dimensions. Part one is over. In part two, he summons enemies from across the DC multiverse. They include Red Hood (from Under the Red Hood), Shriek (from Batman Beyond), Infiltration Unit 7 (from the Zeta Project), Dark Angel (Earth-Seven), Superman (Superman: Red Son), Bruce Wayne (Batman & Dracula: Red Rain), and Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) To combat this, the Titans find where Larry is being held and use the last of his energy to summon heroes to their aid. The Titans manage to get Terry McGinnis/Batman (Batman Beyond), Nightstar (Kingdom Come), the Clock (JSA: The Liberty Files), Guy Gardner (Batman: the Brave and the Bold), Jonah Hex (Earth 898), and Jackson Hyde/Aqualad (Young Justice). What do you think? Zh'xonRomulus 19:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I like the first part, but part 2 will just turn into a big battle (unless you have more up your sleeve!!) Maybe Two or three of the Titans get inside the Master's gem/crystal thingy, where they try to find Larry and meet up with some other captives that are there, while the rest of the Titans just distract the Master and Atlas. But the MOG should summon other villains, and then the alliance could possibly end when Beast Boy tricks them into betraying one-another by asking who is in charge, then they go mental, bla bla bla, the end. I love it!! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay cool! So... I've got other suggestions 1st Ep: Bro Blood escapes. Malchior finds him and they decide to team up. (First two members of the Anti-titans) 2nd Ep: Malchior shows up with his apprentice, Phobia. Phobia and Raven have a little showdown. Blackfire interferes in the fight causing Starfire to come and help Raven. Phobia and Blackfire escape because of Malchior's appearance. 3rd Ep: Bro Blood frees Adonis. Adonis attacks Beast Boy. 4th Ep: "Rise of the Wolfe" Red X's mysterious cousin (Shadow Wolfe, a.k.a. me) steals an orb of Red K for RX. Their identities weren't revealed. Then, I was also thinking about Superman but I decided Superboy comes instead. Superboy corners RX and was about to remove his mask and reclaim the Red K when SW shows up sets off a smoke bomb of Green K leaving Superboy powerless and weak. Starfire finds him and helps him out. The episode is entitled Rise of the Wolfe because it's the first time SW appears. 5th Ep: Starfire confronts Blackfire. She wants to know why she's on Earth... again. That's it... for now. ~SWZala Yes, very nice, I just have been thinking about what I am going to do for the first episode, and I have decided that I will do a two parter with the introduction of Jinx and Kid Flash, who have been hunting down Brother Blood. I will have the details later. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 11:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) 'Villains' Slade (should take up the new name Deathstroke)? Red X? Shadow Wolfe? Brother Blood? - SWZala Hey SWZala, when you edit the Forum and Talkpages, please leave your signature so we know who we are talking to! I like the idea of Brother Blood for Common Series 1, but not Slade, lets leave him for a while. However, I would like to change his name to Deathstroke. But I'll have to check with Ralnon if that is okay! And Red X as Slades apprentice? Hmm, I would like to spend a season really finding out who RX is. For the first episode I want to bring back Jinx and Kid Flash, and somehow re-introduce Brother Blood, but what does BB want?? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 19:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Here's a an Idea... Well, I would think Brother Blood must be a little pissed at Cyborg, he became so obssessed with the Titan that he gave up his human body for cybernetic enhancements just to top him. Now he's rotting in jail as a pseudo-amputee, (without legs or arms). What if he Malchior breaks him out and turns BB into a juggernaut of science and magic. The two then get Adonis, Katarou and Blackfire to join forces, becoming a group of minor villains all out for vengeance. They could be the "Anti-Titans" or something like that. Anyone they start out small, but gradually begin to make the Titans' lives a living nightmare. Near the end, they get in over their heads and unleash some foe more powerful than any seen on the show before, (like in the same level of power as Trigon or Darkseid). Zh'xonRomulus 20:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I love that idea! So now we have episodes starting to take form! 1 episode for when Malchior escapes from the book, big battle in the Tower. 1 episode with the re-introduction of Brother Blood, who has temporarily fixed himself (robotically) with help from the robot that tried to make Cyborg completely robot (the episode had Mumbo in it). 1 episode for the escape of the villains, and this episode could be from the villains point of view, not the Titans which would be very fun! And then the 2 part season finale! I was thinking that maybe Malchior stays in the paper form, not the Dragon form, until the season finale, where he might betray the other Anti-Titans? By the way, great name for the team!! Keep the ideas coming, and soon we will have the entire series pitched out!! I will start adding some episodes to the episode box, I'll post link to it later. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 20:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Malchior was released from the book by the Brain, so the way it could work... First Ep, Brother Blood escapes and tries to rebuild himself by abducting Fix-It. Titans bring him in, when he is freed during transport by Malchior, whose been hopping dimension and become a more powerful sorcerer, and a new humanoid dragon form. 2nd Ep, Red X for swipes some Red Kryptonite being sold on the black market to power his suit. Makes him stronger, but starts leaking and exposing the city to its harmful effects. Allows an appereance by the Man of Steel himself, Superman! Red X is defeated and stripped of his tech, but just when he's about to be unmasked, Malchior and BB spring his release. Now officially begins the reign of the "Anti-Titans". Zh'xonRomulus 00:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, I'm not sure about Superman appearing yet, let's save that for a later episode. And I didn't know the Brain released Malchior! I would like him in a humanoid form though, still retaining his powers. Perhaps Raven is able to lock him in a human form, and in the series finale Malchior is able to turn back into a dragon, and does the same thing that Trigon did with the whole end of the world thing. But I really really really want to do a Story Arc revolving around Starfire! They have done Arcs for Robin, Terra, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, but not Starfire. Maybe we can do that next series. And I would like to spread the Arc right throughout the series, not all happening five episodes in a row. Remember we need fillers as well! I am going to update the Episode Summary table now, you can find it at Common Series 1. Also lets leave Slade out of the picture until next series. I'd like to bring him back in a two parter, re introduce him properly. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 03:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I have a suggestion of Raven's Anti-Titan counterpart: One of Trigon's sons. It'll be cooler and sorta more dramatic if Raven fights one of her brothers. ~SWZala I like that actually. It brings up possibilities for next series. [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 09:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, wow, all these ideas are nifty.^^ I had an episode idea, still only partly figured out with the TT and Klarion the Witch-Boy. Basically, someone/something has snatched Klarion's familiar Teekl and Klarion's turned to the only person he knows can help-- Robin! Cue zaniness. More of a one-shot character episode with entertaining dialogue, but if there's a sufficiently shadowy organization involved, it could tie into a deeper grand plot. Madhatter5 22:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC)